What am I?
by DeathOnWings1203
Summary: This will be a Prompt Fic about my O.C David Graves as many people that he has known ranging from Maximum Ride Universe to the Dragon Ball Z Universe even to the Kingdom Hearts Universe. Disclaimer: I own only a Few O.C's in this story. Please Read and review! And no flames...please no flames.
1. The Begining

**DeathOnWings1203 here! I actually got this good non-depressing Story Idea and that makes it worth writing! So without further Ado **

**'What am I?'**

* * *

"What...am I?" The question that has plagued me ever since Itex comes back to me again as I Ponder my existence in this steel room surrounded by the people I've meet over the years only this time aloud in hopes of getting an solid answer from my closest friends and beloved people I consider family.

The conversations around me end abruptly as they look at me in surprise and some in great concern. I don't need to look up to see that they have clashing opinions about me. Some think of me as a friend, some consider me a Deadly Fighter, a apprentice, a Tactician, a Rival, a Father, a boyfriend/Husband-to-be but, that doesn't answer my question that I need answered. I can only hope that through their eyes I can finally find out what I am.

What David Graves truly is.

* * *

**Short beginning I know...anyways this will be a prompt Fic. How many will there be? I have no clue. Wish me luck!**

**Also I own nothing except for David and a few other .**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	2. Friend

**Well I can't believe I actually got around to doing a prompt….. Frankly it's a miracle but, instead of counting the blessings I just going to start.**

_**Prompt: Friend**_

_**Person: Xion (Kingdom Hearts)**_

"A friend" I answer instantly which causes him to look up and at me seemingly in disbelief.

"You're a friend to me…." I trail off nervously as I feel all eyes trained on me but, I continue nonetheless "You're an amazing friend David."

Silence consume the room as he contemplated what was said then he finally asks "…..How? How am I a Friend to you?"

I merely smile "I know a good story..." I reply before starting my story. 

Xion was walking through The Castle That Never Was downcast from failing a mission in Wonderland.

"Stupid Neoshadow….." She muttered in slight anger before returning to her sad mood from how Saix saying directly to her face that it was a waste to have a puppet that couldn't even do her job.

"_It's not my fault! Maybe if he sent someone to help the mission could have been successful after all everyone needs help every once and a while….." _Xion thought unaware of the person watching her from above.

A voice startled her "What's up with you? I thought you were the cheerful one?"

Xion turned and looked up to see a rather pale teenager dressed in a black jacket, white t-shirt, and blue jeans with a silver cross shined around his neck. His dark brown eyes seemed to analyze and determine what she could be useful for but, at the same time has a hint of concern behind the coldness of his look. He suddenly jumped down with his black hair removed from his eyes revealing them completely. He landed gracefully in front of Xion with his jacket fluttering slightly up revealing the slightest bit of two pitch black wings.

"D-david!" Xion exclaimed in surprise. "You got kicked out of the Castle what are you doing here!?"

David smiled "Well I happened to be in the neighborhood and decided to drop in and see how everyone is doing especially how the oh-so-great Xemnas and his pink cloaks." He replied with a devious grin remembering when he got angry at the Organization leader then switched his clothes with only pink versions.

After hearing that Xion finally cracked a small smile which David noticed "Now that's better. So what's wrong Xion?" he asked her.

Xion instantly went back to the downcast mood "It's…..its Saix…." She answered quietly.

David tilted his head and blinked "What about Saix? He is too strict? He is too work orientated? He is a Werewolf? He is in love with Xemnas?" he shot off the questions in rapid succession in hopes of trying to get her to smile.

Xion however kept looking at the ground "He…..He is such a jerk!" She suddenly yelled catching David off guard.

"Well….that's a well-known fact about him though." He stated cautiously.

Xion glared at him and said "He called me a worthless puppet! A waste of time and effort! A flaw! All because I failed a single mission" She exclaimed angrily with a few tears in her eyes.

David narrowed his eyes dangerously for a few seconds with an extremely dangerous glint in his eyes before it is masked, and he returns to a calm look "Xion you are not worthless puppet, far from a waste of time, I can't fathom how you are a waste of effort, and defiantly not a flaw." he softly said in a gentle voice in an effort to calm Xion down.

Xion looks up at him "A-are you sure?" she asked quietly.

David merely smiled reassuringly "Take it from a true mistake you are not a flaw." He answered in a voice that booked no argument.

Xion frowns at David calling himself a mistake "You're not a mistake David…." She said to the boy "You're not a mistake to Roxas, Axel and I."

David smiled at that "Now let's go talk to Mr. Werewolf shall we?" he suggested while walking down the hallway with Xion chasing him in worry.

"After that happened he confronted Saix, beat him up, forced him to take back everything he said about me then using his powers forced him to admit his undying love for Xemnas." I finished trying not to laugh as I remember the events of that day.

Even David started chuckling a bit at the ending of the story but, soon regains his depressed mood as I inwardly sigh. This may take a while….

**Well that's the first one done…tell me what you think about it if you want.**


End file.
